Ninjago: Dark Soul
by Frozen Burrito
Summary: Tamashi now lives in the shrine with the rest of the ninja family. He trains there along with his age mates, Nissho and Danz. Now it has been two years and Waru returns operating in the shadows by sending out monsters made of pure darkness. They wreak havoc on Ninjago looking for one person. Tamashi, and his Mohō-me. So a special someone returns from the grave to help the ninjas.
1. Season 3 Trailer

A man in a black desert robe draws the kusanagi sword and darts at the Shogun. The Shogun quickly draws his sword and deflects it.

"Tamashi, you have to stay here." Says Kaz. "Why? Where are you going?" Tamashi asks.

The shogun swings his sword at the man in the robe. He quickly dodges and strikes from the back.

"Waru made some sort of monster samurai called the Shogun. We don't know Waru's whereabouts, but maybe the Shogun may lead us to a clue."

The man does a backflip to avoid another strike.

"Let me go with you! I'm 14 now and all I ever do is train!" Tamashi complains.

A dark figure floats in front of Tamashi. "My how you've grown. Has it really been 15 years?" says Waru.

"I'm going to end you! Right here right now!" Says Tamashi.

"Tamashi!" cries Lloyd and the others.

Tamashi activates the Moho-me and charges at Waru.


	2. Episode 14: The Wind Master

Two years have passed. I've been living with the ninjas for that time. The whole reason was to learn and train with them, but now it's time for me to leave. I've become good friends with Danz even though he's a month older than me. That's why I'm planning to stay until he turns fifteen. It won't be long though.

I walked into my room while the others were outside training. I took off my robe and stared into the mirror. The curse seals were written on my body. They've been there from my birth and I don't know how I got them. I don't even know what they do yet. I put my robe in the drawer and put on my robe of airjitsu mastery. I went outside to join the others. Kaz was meditating next to Alex who was fixing his mainframe database. Mr. and Mrs. Walker were out again like they always were. Danz and Nissho were sparring. They both had on their airjitsu robes too.

I walked towards Alex and sat next to him. "I've always been wondering, was it just you guys who live here?" I asked. Alex looked up and smiled at me. "Actually, there are more. Apart from us, there's Orochi, who was the leader of our team, Nissho's older brother Hikari, Z who went off training with his dad, Kaz's brother Sian who was killed, and I hope I'm not forgetting anyone else. Let me finish repairing my mainframe database first." I left him to work. So there are others who live here. I guess I could stick around until they show up.

I continued watching Nissho and Danz spar. Danz was going easy on her so the battle dragged on. I decided to step in. I did a flying kick to knock down Danz and did spinjitsu to blast Nissho into a wall. "Your fight was getting boring, so I decided to make it interesting." I said as they both recovered. Danz grinned at me. Nissho glared. We never really liked each other. They both charged from different sides. I slammed my palm on the ground and a wave of darkness blasted them back. Nissho summoned her pet tiger. Danz's hands were engulfed in plasma. This fight was gonna get more interesting. They both charged again. Danz came first so I engaged in combat with him.

I threw a punch and he dodged. He counterattacked with a plasma punch to my face. The force made me fly backwards. Before I could hit anything Nissho's tiger pounced on me and grabbed me in it's jaws. It threw me aside and I hit a wall. I slowly got up. Nissho and Danz were both walking towards me. I spat out some blood on the floor and activated my Moho-me.

Danz jumped in the air and threw a punch. I copied the exact move and we both in the air. Before he could make another move, I quickly vanished and reappeared behind him. I brought down a kick on him and he crashed right on top of Nissho. When I landed, my Moho-me detected something approaching behind me. I formed a tiger out of darkness and it pounced on Nissho's. They both recovered and charged at me. I vanished and made several clones to surround them on all sides. They weren't just normal clones though. Instead of vanishing when they get hit, they explode and deal damage to whoever attacked it. They both used spinjitsu and hit one. It exploded and sent them flying into another one which made a chain reaction of explosions.

After seeing them beaten up on the ground, I almost felt cruel. Thinking, that they were finished I deactivated my Moho-me. They slowly stood up. Danz's body was cloaked in plasma and Nissho had fused with her tiger giving her armor made of light. I got into a fighting stance and got ready for another attack. This time, Nissho was the first to attack. I dodged her kick and got ready to counterattack when her back was turned. Suddenly, a tiger emerged from her armor and sent me flying backwards. Danz was waiting to deliver a full force punch. When it hit I got sent flying towards a wall. Before I made impact, I quickly activated my Moho-me and vanished. I reappeared a few yards from Nissho and Danz. I wiped the blood of my mouth. I weakly stood up.

I never that i'd have to use this skill, but this battle had turned into more than a spar. Nissho and Danz charged. I quickly activated the second phase to of my Moho-me:Mira-me. Before they hit, they both fell to the ground weak. I slowly walked towards them. "What did you do to us?" Nissho asked weakly. My wounds began to heal rapidly. "That was my Mira-me, the second phase of my Moho-me. It allows to gain the physical condition of whoever I please. It's a healing technique for Moho-me users." I explained with a smirk. "Ready to give up?" I asked. Danz slowly stood up. "Nissho, i'll take it from here." He said. Nissho nodded and trudged away.

Danz lifted up his arm. Plasma, fire, water, and lightning began forming around it. "This is my finishing technique. Saiaku No Ken." He said. My Mira-me began to copy his technique, but it formed with darkness. We both charged at each other. Before they hit a figure appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed our wrists and redirected the attacks, so we both missed. Our attacks hit opposite walls. We both turned around to see who interrupted the clash. Standing in the center was a man with silver hair and a headband to match it, Kaz.

"You two really let that fight get out of hand!" He scolded. We both apologized. "Look at all the damage you've both caused!" We looked around. Several walls had craters in them and some blood was spattered on the ground. Kaz took a deep breath. "I want this place cleaned up before sundown!" Kaz stormed away. We looked at the mess. A pillar fell down from where it was standing. After we got bandaged up by Alex, we got to work right away. All three of us worked together and we were done before sundown. Kaz came out and saw the place clean. "Well done! You even fixed the craters in the walls! I'm impressed." He smiled. "I hope you three learned a valuable lesson. You work better as a team than against each other."

"The whole point of that was to teach us a lesson?" Danz asked. "I'm eighteen now, and that means that I can officially become a sensei. So yah, I can teach you guys lessons for any reason. Another subject, I was thinking of forming a team out of you three. Your powers are very strong and can work together if you learn how." He smiled at us. "I can't do that. I'm used to working alone." I said. "Plus, my soul is too dark for those goody goodies." I walked away from them. "I'm gonna get some lunch." I walked through the shrine exit, but bumped into a tall figure. I looked up at him. His hair was wrapped in a scarf. He had a yellow robe and green pants. His eyes were gray to the extent that they were almost black.

"Who are you?" I asked. He said nothing and walked past me. He was walking towards Kaz. "Kaz, I need your help." He said. "Do I know you?" Kaz asked. The man slowly unwrapped his head scarf and dropped it on the ground. "Orochi!?" Kaz said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Kaz asked. "That doesn't matter right now, I need your help." Orochi repeated. "With what?" Kaz asked. A tornado formed around Kaz and Orochi and they both disappeared. "Where'd they go?" Nissho asked. Alex walked towards them. I did too. "I'm not sure, but it must seem important if Orochi were to show up like this." Alex said.

"Do we go after them?" I asked. "How would we if we don't know where they went?" Danz asked right after. "Easy," I said activating my Moho-me. "I'll just track their energy signatures with my Moho-me." I answered. "I swear, those eyes can do anything." Nissho said turning away.

* * *

I lead Kaz towards a monster I trapped in a wind cage. It was large and extremely muscular in build. It had two heads and glaring red eyes. There was a vicious dark aura surrounding it. "What is that?" Kaz asked walking towards it. I walked next to him. "That's why I needed help from you. This thing showed up out of nowhere. I just moved back to Ninjago City and saw it causing mayhem around Doomsday Comics. It seems to be a creature made of darkness judging by it's aura. The only question is where it came from." Kaz rubbed his chin. He summoned his khakkhara. "Open the cage." He said. I departed the winds and the monster was free. Kaz held up his khakkhara to it.

"I thought so," He un-summoned the khakkhara. "This monster was made from god energy." He explained. "God energy?" I asked. "Yes. There only two gods around right now. Me and Waru. This could only mean that Waru made this." The monster roared. "I'll take care of it. You can take a step back." I said. "Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Kaz asked. "You can learn a lot in two and a half years." Kaz waited on top of a tree. The monster charged at me. I disappeared into the wind. While I was in the form of wind, I saw the monster looking around for me. I shot a wind blade and pierced one of it's heads. I then made it explode which took out the other head. I returned back to normal as the monster fell down. Kaz hopped down from the tree. "Nice work, Orochi." He said walking towards the body.

He summoned his khakkhara. The body vanished into black aura and was sucked in by the khakkhara. A ring appeared on it. I walked up to him. "Look, a ring just appeared on your khakkhara." He stared at it. "You're right. Maybe collecting these monsters will slowly restore my god powers. You may not know, but ever since Waru was released, I've only had half of my power." He explained. "We best be getting back." I suggested. Kaz nodded and I led him towards Ninjago City.

On our way out of the woods, we ran into three kids. It was Danz, Nissho, and a white haired boy. His eyes were red and I recognized it to be the Moho-me. I did some research on it while I was away. "How did you guys find us?" Kaz asked. "His Moho-me was able to pick up my energy signatures." I answered. "How do you know?" He asked me. "Who are you anyway?" He deactivated his Moho-me and his eyes turned purple. "I guess I haven't introduced myself. I am Orochi, but people around Ninjago now refer to me as the Wind Master." I explained. The boy nodded. "I'm Tamashi." The boy said. "Waru's kid, I know. I heard you've been causing mischief lately." I replied. Tamashi shrugged. "Come on, let's go back to the shrine." Kaz said.

When we entered the shrine, I entered my room. All my studying scrolls were still there from a few years ago. I picked some of them up. "It's been a while." I smiled and checked my drawers. My Onmoyo-gatana was wrapped in a plaster. I picked it up. I did a few practice slashes with it. It was still very useful. I walked out of the temple into the training grounds. Danz, Nissho, and Tamashi were all learning different fighting moves from Alex and Kaz. I wonder where Hikari is. He said he left with his dad to do some training. Z also left with his dad to some far away desert village. I wonder when they're coming back.

* * *

NEXT EPISODE:

Suddenly, I sensed a shuriken flying towards me. I quickly caught it with two fingers and turned around. The thugs had swords and shurikens. "That wasn't cool bro." I said. "That almost hit me." Talking out of third person was easy to get used to in two and a half years. One of them walked up to me. "You know the rules. Hand over everything to the ninja!" He said. "You're not ninjas! You're just a bunch of low lived thieves who scare people into giving things up by pretending you guys are ninjas." I replied. He drew his sword and swung it at me.

I easily caught it in my hand and bent the blade. He pulled out a hidden dagger and tried to stab me in the ribs. I quickly drew my kusanagi sword and blocked the blade. I did a tornado kick and sent him flying into a wall. People began peeking their heads over tables. "I'll show you what a true ninja is." I said. I threw off my desert robe and put on my mask. People stared with their eyes widened. "Don't just stand their... kick his ass!" The guy on the ground yelled. The thugs began throwing shurikens at me. I caught them all with no effort. "Watch closely." I said. I threw the shurikens back at them. One thug used the other as a meat shield and the shurikens hit him.


	3. Episode 15: Reignite The Fire

I looked around. Judging by the buildings and people, I guessed I was in a jungle village on the outskirts of Ninjago. I continued walking through the village. Everywhere I went there was a sign that said "No Ninja" or "I Hate Ninja". I hid my kusanagi sword under my desert cloak. I looked around for food and found a shop called "I Hate Ninja Pizzeria". I was only surprised they had pizza out here. I went inside and walked up to the man at the counter. He had a stern look on his face.

"Hi." I greeted with a smile. He just rolled his eyes. "Umm. Can I get a large pepperoni pizza?" I asked. "Whatever." He went around the back for a few minutes and came out with a box of pizza. "That's 10 yen." He said with his hand out. I pulled out a pouch tied to my waist. A chill went through my spine as I realized I had no money. "Pay up man!" He said. "Heh! Funny story-" I was interrupted as three masked men barged through the door. "Ninjas!" A man at a table cried. He dived under the table in fear. "You know what we want!" One of them said. Ninjas? Those aren't ninjas. "Everyone on the ground." They said. I turned back around to explain to the cashier about my money, but he was on the ground whimpering.

Suddenly, I sensed a shuriken flying towards me. I quickly caught it with two fingers and turned around. The thugs had swords and shurikens. "That wasn't cool bro." I said. "That almost hit me." Talking out of third person was easy to get used to in two and a half years. One of them walked up to me. "You know the rules. Hand over everything to the ninja!" He said. "You're not ninjas! You're just a bunch of low lived thieves who scare people into giving things up by pretending you guys are ninjas." I replied. He drew his sword and swung it at me.

I easily caught it in my hand and bent the blade. He pulled out a hidden dagger and tried to stab me in the ribs. I quickly drew my kusanagi sword and blocked the blade. I did a tornado kick and sent him flying into a wall. People began peeking their heads over tables. "I'll show you what a true ninja is." I said. I threw off my desert robe and put on my mask. People stared with their eyes widened. "Don't just stancreated a... kick his ass!" The guy on the ground yelled. The thugs began throwing shurikens at me. I caught them all with no effort. "Watch closely." I said. I threw the shurikens back at them. One thug used the other as a meat shield and the shurikens hit him.

His bloody body fell on the floor. The last ninja charged at me with a long katana. I quickly reappeared behind him and sent my kusanagi sword through his stomach. He fell on the floor. The one I kicked earlier charged at me. I dodged him, caught his arm, and broke it. "I only left you alive for one reason. Tell your boss that a real ninja has arrived." I let go of him and he ran out clenching his broken arm. Everyone got up and started applauding me. I unmasked myself and put my robe back on. "Thank you for saving us red swordsman!" They all called out. I turned around to finish my order. "Just for saving us, you get your pizza free!" Said the cashier. I smiled and thanked him. I ate my pizza on the roof. I finished it quickly due to me not eating for two straight days.

* * *

I had a good view of the village from where I was. People were taking down the anti-ninja signs. News was spreading fast about how ninja like me took out those thugs. I smiled and fell asleep on the roof.

The next morning was quiet. People were hiding in their homes. There was a large group of masked thugs in the center of the village. "Bring us the red swordsman or we'll burn this village to the ground!" They threatened. I jumped off the roof and landed in front of the pizza shop. An arm grabbed me and pulled me inside. "Don't! You can't take them all alone!" The manager warned. "Don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." I smiled and gave him a thumbs up to reassure him. I put my mask on and threw my cloak off. I slowly walked to the center of the village where the thugs were located.

I heard murmurs as people peeked through their windows watching me. I stood in front of the entire army of thugs. The leader was standing on a pedestal. He ordered them to attack. They all charged. I drew my sword and slashed through the majority of them, but the more I cut down, the more that came. I jumped on top of one and leaped in the air. I clapped my hands together and shot a vortex of fire at them all. It burned down a lot of them, but there was still more. I guess I should use my special technique. I sliced my thumb so there was blood on the blade. I held my hand up in front of it and it emerged into white flames. I stabbed my blade into the ground. There was an earthquake. The earth broke open and the thugs fell into the Nether-realm. When I lifted my sword up, the earth connected back together.

I looked up. The only one left was the leader. He hopped off of the pedestal. He pulled out the gunbai fan. The gunbai fan? How did he get the gunbai fan!? I charged at him with my kusanagi sword. He swiped the gunbai fan and blasted me away with wind. I quickly regained balance and skidded to a stop. He quickly rushed towards me and smacked me with the gunbai fan. I crashed into a wall. He swung again, but I blocked with the kusanagi sword. I flipped over him and tried to stab him in the back. He blocked from behind and tried to hit me again. I engulfed my body in flames and he was on fire. He ran all over the place and dropped the gunbai fan. I duel wielded both weapons.

I blasted wind at him with the gunbai fan which slammed him through a wall, and I quickly threw the kusanagi right after which hit him right in t

* * *

he head. I walked over to him and removed the sword. Everyone came out and celebrated. They all thanked me and congratulated me. They made me a new robe since I lost my other one in battle. I thanked them and got ready to leave.

"You're leaving?" A woman asked. "I can't stay for long. I need to inform my team about this. I'm not sure how that thug got his hands on the gunbai fan." I explained. The woman nodded. I climbed on top of the tallest building and stared into the distance. I closed my eyes and predicted how far Ninjago City was. I jumped all the way down and landed cleanly on my feet. "Ninjago City isn't too far from here." I told her. "Safe travels." She smiled. Most of the villagers waved goodbye as I disappeared into the jungle.

After a few hours of walking, I realized I didn't pack anything to eat. I sighed and continued walking. In the jungle, there were many sounds to be heard. The singing of birds, the chatter of monkeys, and roars of the big cats.

I climbed up a tree and grabbed some fruit. I ate about five and took a break. I fell asleep and woke up at night. I couldn't continue walking due to the darkness, so I made a ball of fire in my palm. I continued walking from there. I sent a ball of fire containing a message to the shrine.

* * *

I slung a sack over my shoulder and headed out. "Where are you going, Orochi?" Kaz asked. I turned to face him. "I'm not sure if I can stay here. Those things could be anywhere by now." I explained. "Well you don't have to leave. You just got back. You could at least stay until we reunite the team. We could take on those things together." He said. I sighed. "Kaz, Hikari is far away, Z is who knows where, and Sian is... Sian is... you know." I said back. "That doesn't matter Orochi, there's still a chance." I turned around as a ball of fire landed on top of the temple.

"What is that?" Kaz asked. "I don't know. I'll check it out." I did a large jump and landed next to the fireball. I picked it up. I jumped back down and handed it to Kaz. He stared at it for a while. The fire then turned into smoke and wrote out a message. Kaz read it out loud. " _Greetings friends! I should arrive in Ninjago City in maybe about a day or so. I have the gunbai fan with me. It was in the hands of a thug, but I don't know how he got it. Anyway, I'll try to get there as soon as I can. See you soon! From Z_." The smoke disappeared.

"What was that?" Tamashi asked. "It was a message from one of our friends." I explained. Tamashi walked away and resumed trainiSSSng. "Looks like Z is coming soon." Kaz said with a smile. "And he's finally speaking in first person!" I stared at the sky with my arms crossed. "I guess I could stay a little longer." I told Kaz. He smiled.

* * *

I finally reached Ninjago City. It was getting dark which means it was probably half past seven. I walked through a park which was empty. I turned around and caught two shurikens. It was an ambush. I put my hand on the hilt of the kusanagi sword and looked around waiting for another attack. The wind started blowing. A masked figure appeared for a brief moment and slashed at me with his sword. I dodged and got ready to counterattack, but he disappeared in an instant. I looked around. I quickly sliced the wind and the figure fell to the ground. He stood up. "Who are you?" I asked pointing my sword at him. His mask fell off. That's what I sliced.

"So it really is you." The figure said. He stepped into the moonlight. When I saw his face I put my kusanagi sword away. "It's good to see you again old friend." We shook hands. "Did you get the message I sent?" I asked. Orochi nodded. "The others are waiting at the temple. We should make haste." He suggested. I nodded. We were running for a brief moment then skidded to a stop. "You sense that?" Orochi asked. I drew my sword and threw off my cloak. "Yah. It's a strong energy signature." I answered. "What do you think it is?" Orochi looked around. "Maybe it's one of those monsters from earlier." He said. "Monsters?" I asked. "Waru created monster with some of his god power. They're incredibly strong and deadly. Stay alert." He said.

He duel-wielded his Onmoyo-gatana. I duel-wielded the gunbai fan and the kusanagi sword. The creature appeared out of the shadows. It was a large beast with spikes coming out of it's arm. It roared so loud, the ground shook. Orochi disappeared into the wind and sliced the creature from behind. He continued to do it, except from different sides. The creature was struggling to catch Orochi. I jumped in the air and shot fire at it. I quickly blasted the fire with the gunbai fan and the fire turned into three flaming tornadoes. Orochi flipped away from the creature as the fire hit. I landed next to Orochi. I blasted wind at it and sent it flying through trees. I jumped in the air and brought the down the kusanagi sword into it's eye. The exploded and it sent me flying back. Orochi caught me and charged after he put me down.

The monster swung, but Orochi disappeared into the wind. He reappeared and sliced the monster's arm off, but it blew up. After the explosion, Orochi was nowhere to be seen. I swung the gunbai fan and blasted wind at the monster. It got up and charged at me. Before it hit me, Orochi appeared behind it and sliced the head off. It's headless body fell to the ground. Orochi picked up the head and walked towards me. "We better go tell Kaz." He said. Wind formed around us and he teleported us to the shrine. We walked in and the training grounds were empty. "It's been a while since I've been here." I said. "Same." Orochi replied.

We walked inside and found Kaz, Alex, and Danz playing video games. He turned around and looked at us. "Z! It's good to see you again!" He smiled and ran up to me. "Yah, but we have other things to worry about." I pointed to the head that Orochi was holding. "What is that?" Alex asked joining us. "It's the head of another one of Waru's monsters. It showed up when I went to meet Z." Orochi explained. Kaz summoned his khakkhara and absorbed the head into the khakkhara. A ring appeared on his khakkhara. "One of the monsters showed up a few days ago, and if one showed up now, that means Waru is after something." Kaz rubbed his chin. "Could it be your khakkhara?" I asked. "He could be." Kaz replied.

"If I know my dad, there's only one thing he's after." A white haired boy walked into the room. "Who are you?" I asked. "Name's Tamashi, who are you?" He asked. "I'm Z." I replied. "Tamashi, what do you think your dad could be after." Orochi asked. "This." He said as his eyes turned red. "Your Moho-me? But why?" Kaz asked. "My dad by now should have already retained full god power for him to be sending out monsters with god power. If that's so then he wants my Moho-me to use on the Preeminent." Tamashi explained. "On the Preeminent. He wants to copy it's moves?" Kaz asked. Tamashi shook his head. "No, he wants to copy its form. If the Moho-me copies a target long enough, the user will copy to the extent that they will transform into the target." Tamashi explained. "Why would he want to become the Preeminent?" Orochi asked.

"As a god, he has extreme powers, but as the Preeminent and a god... he can conquer Ninjago and other dimensions." Tamashi finished and sighed. "I'm going to bed now." He walked into his room and shut the door. "I guess it makes sense now, but why would the monsters attack us?" I asked. "Because we're in Waru's way. He knows we have Tamashi and wants to get rid of us so he can get to him." Orochi crossed his arms.

 **SNEAK PEAK**

When they weren't looking, I quickly departed from them. I summoned my death quartet. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica looked human now, so they could blend in while patrolling. "It's been so long!" Bonnie said stretching. "What do you need us for?" Freddy asked. "I want you to patrol New Ninjago City and look out for any unusual or suspicious activity." I ordered. "No problem boss. It'll be a piece of cake!" Chica said summoning a cupcake in each of her hands. "Come on, let's get to work." Foxy lead the others into New Ninjago City.

When they left, I activated my Moho-me. I sensed Nissho and Danz's energy signatures. They were looking for me. I sighed and teleported back. Teleporting with my Moho-me took a lot of energy. I wouldn't be able to use my Moho-me for a while. I appeared behind them. "Hey." I said. They both fell in fear. "Don't sneak up on us like that dirt bag!" Yelled Nissho. Danz did a kip up and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't disappear on us like that again." I nodded.


End file.
